Sensual Stranger
by Iwatoke
Summary: A night elf is in the need for loving. a stranger is glad to help her out with that problem.


It was a hot day in Gadgetzan. Sand was blowing around making it hard to see anything. While looking for interesting quests, someone directed me to a Night Elf named Trenton Lighthammer. With his back turned to me and loud ring of hammer on anvil, I was sure he would be unaware of my presence. But just as I got close to him he turned around.

"Uh, hi," was all I could say at first. I looked up toward his eyes noticing a deep scar across his face. "I heard you were looking for someone to do a job for you."  
He smiled and looked me up and down. My pet started to growl. "Well hunter, if you're up for the task, sure I have a job for you."

His smile was charming. I couldn't help but feel like I was blushing. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe I was getting sunburnt. His voice was deep and rich. I wanted to hear him talk again.  
"I'd be glad to hear about it." I said back to him, hoping not to look too obvious about the lusty feelings that suddenly arose in me.

He told me this story of I really don't know what because I was just too busy listening to his voice. By the end he told me what he needed. I was in a hurry to get the quest done for him.  
Before the sun started to set, I returned with his items. I was tired and sweaty, but he seemed pleased. As I handed the items to him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Listen," he whispered into my ear. "I know I promised you gold in return for these, but I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at me before. You long for the company of another man, don't you?"

My breathing got shallower. I couldn't believe this was happening. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. I could feel his rippling muscles beneath his shirt and his growing member against my body. He was really good at reading body language.

"So what do you say?" He asked even quieter. "No one will know."

"Where?" I managed to ask him before completely melting at the feel of his amazing body against mine. Thoughts of us touching without the barrier of armor or clothes were almost unbearable.

"There's a small cave in the rocks behind the city here," he points. "It's where I live. Meet me there when it gets dark. I'll be waiting."

I nodded. Wow. He was still pretty young, and I was horny even before I saw him. I was glad I wasn't even close to being old or ugly because it would have been hard as hell to get something like this to happen again.

I struggled to find somewhere to clean myself up, but I did eventually. Then I went toward the cliffs where he pointed. After a bit of searching, I found the cave with him eagerly awaiting me. He had fine silk clothes on that only accentuated every feature of his amazing body, and here I was in full armor. I made to take off my shoulder but he stopped me.

"It'll be more fun," he said with a wink. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I was so ready with anticipation.

Just then he picked me up and carried me over to his soft bed, also clothed with silk. I was didn't want to ruin his bed sheets with my jagged armor but he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd that a complete stranger would be willing to take you to bed?" He said slowly starting to take my armor off. "Aren't you worried?"

"Should I be?" I asked him, watching his hands move gently over my body and slowly stripping the armor away.

"Only if you don't like surprises," he said starting to kiss my neck.

Once the armor was off I still had the layer of filthy clothes that needed to be removed. I wanted to just rip them off and rip off his, but he seemed to want to make this drag on. I just wanted fucked.

It was nice feeling his hands slowly move up my shirt and play with my chest. Then he lifted my shirt up over my head and tossed it across the room. He kissed my neck and moved down lower as his hands worked to undo my bra. Once loosened, my chest just seemed to pop out from being bound down for so long. He smiled at this and gently started licking my nipples.

I moved my hands down his back to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled his off. His body was even more amazing than I had imagined. It was rock solid and a gorgeous shade of purple. I heard him groan into my chest.

After I removed his shirt I went for his pants. I untied the front and went to pull them off him, but he stopped me. He was such a tease! I could feel his manhood getting harder and wanting to be free of the tight confines of his pants, but he wouldn't let me. Agh, such torture!

He continued fondling my breasts for a bit then moved to pull my pants off.

"No fair," I said smiling as my lower body was revealed.

He chuckled and moved one of his hands to my already soaking wet core. His fingers found their way into me and I whimpered with pleasure.

I reached for his pants again, this time succeeding in removing them from his amazing body. His hard cock started dripping with want. I arched my back in hopes that he would take me right then and now, but instead his tongue found its way down my body and into the warm chasms of my body.

His tongue was almost enough to send me over, I was so ready for him to fuck me, but after a few moans from me, he pulled away and came back to kissing me. I grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"You wanted me, so come get me," I said to him. He smiled then teased me some more by just barely touching my opening.

"Mmm. I love to see you squirm," He said smiling and teasing me more.

I glared at him then reached for his massive cock. I held it there as I thrust my hips forcing him into me. He grunted with pleasure at the same time I did. Then he slowly started moving in and out of me, again driving me crazy with lust.

I moved my hips in rhythm with his, loving every inch of his rock hard cock going in and out of me. I whimpered when he tried to hilt me, and on the third time, he succeeded making me scream out his name.

He growled into my chest and began to fondle my nipples with his tongue as the speed at which his hips moved increased.

"You are so tight," he said thrusting even harder and groaning with pleasure.

"Just fuck me," I demanded barely realizing what I said. He smiled then flipped me over while holding onto my waist so my butt was in the air.

"So you want it rough?" he said slapping my ass as I let out a whimper.

His cock only seemed to get bigger as it thrust into me again and again. I could only moan as he laughed at the pleasure he was getting from my body.

He could feel my body getting tighter ready to orgasm. He thrust into me a few more times then grabbed my hips and pushed me down on him the whole way. I felt his warm seed fill my body as I screamed in pleasure. After he was done he thrust in a few more times then pulled out. I moved onto my side and just laid there until he spoke again.

"Did that satisfy you hunter?" He asked with a beastly growl.

"Oh Elune yes," I said panting.

"Good," he said with a smile as he scooped me into his arms. He kissed me on the forehead and we soon fell asleep.


End file.
